A New Roomy
by pyroluver
Summary: John and Bobby get a new female room mate R&R please
1. The news

Ok I'm new at this writing thing hopefully you guys don't mind.  
  
Summary: Pyro and Bobby get a new female room mate Pairing: Pyro/Rogue/Bobby, Kitty/Lance  
  
"Ugh, I can't take it any more!" John a.k.a Pyro screamed at his roommate Bobby Drake. Bobby just looked up at his pissed off roomy and sighed, John was always doing this day after day he would say the same exact thing, "No one understands me I shouldn't even be at this fucking institute." he would say as he flopped down on his bed and started messing with his lighter, Bobby was still amazed at how that thing never ran out of fluid, its why he liked to be called Pyro he has the power to manipulate fire its why he had the lighter.  
  
"You know there's a new student coming in today," Bobby said  
  
John stopped messing with his lighter and lifted his head, "Really now?"  
  
"Yea they say she's a real hottie,"  
  
"Wonder what her powers are?" John wondered  
  
"Don't know Xavier didn't say." Bobby replied  
  
Moments later there was a knock at their door. Bobby got up to answer it seeing that John was firmly planted on his ass. He opened the door to see Mr. Xavier and a girl standing behind him. "Bobby John this is Marie sh-," Charles was cut off  
  
"Actually it's Rogue." She said.  
  
"Right well boys we have no more girls' rooms for Rogue to stay in." Charles announced. The boys' jaws dropped followed by grins, both of them thinking the same thought of a 'hot' girl staying with them. "Rogue if you need anything just let the boys know and I bet they will get right on it." Charles smiled at the grinning boys, and left so that Rogue could get settled in. 


	2. argues

"Uh hi guys." Rogue softly said to the boys who looked like they just died. Rogue ignored it and started to put her stuff away. 'Perfect' she thought "That damn Xavier gave me ah room full of boys who have never seen a girl before,' John was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey I'm John some kids call me Pyro though." He said as he pulled out his lighter and started opening and closing it. "That's Bobby he's a little dumb struck at the moment, so you'll have to excuse him." Pyro noticed something peculiar about this girl ever inch of her skin was covered except for her face. 'Very strange' Pyro thought.  
  
Rogue just kept unpacking like she didn't hear him and asked, "Do you know where ah can put this?" she held up her makeup bag.  
  
"Yea right over here!" Bobby told her just a little too loudly as he pointed to a shelf on her new side of the room.  
  
"Thanx," she said looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
After she was finished unpacking Rogue was lying on her bed listening to Linkin Park's In the End when suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and there was a furry blue thing standing on her bed. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, "What in the hell is that thing?"  
  
"Oh hey I'm Kurt vuts up you must be Rogue." Kurt said holding out a hand, they shook hands Rogue not saying anything because now she was the dumb struck one with her mouth just hanging open.  
  
After her brain processed she smiled and asked, "Um how did ya'll do that I mean the cloud and everythin are ya a magician or something?"  
  
Everyone just bursted out laughing, through laughs Kurt said, "I'm no magician.I'm a.teleporter see." With that in mind Kurt vanished from the room leaving another cloud of smoke behind.  
  
"So. what are yawls powers?" said Rogue. Demonstrating his powers John who was still playing with his lighter made a fire ball in his hand except the fire ball wasn't necessarily a ball it was her name. "Ah see why they call ya Pyro, and what about you luva boy?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Ok are you hot at all.I mean not that your hot and not that your not but just-,"  
  
"Yes Am a little warm why?" she interrupted him.  
  
He walked over to her and blew on her cooling her down instantly she closed her eyes feeling the coolness wash over her. "That's why," he said  
  
"Show off," They herd John say.  
  
"Not as much as you are," Bobby said  
  
"I'm not the one who blew in her face ice breath," he said getting up from his sitting position.  
  
Bobby got up in John's face and they started yelling at each other not realizing that Rogue left the room. As the boys were fighting Rogue went down the hall and her stomach was growling, "Am hungry," she mumbled to herself not seeing someone behind her.  
  
"Oh good like me too," a high pitched valley girl voice said behind Rogue. Rogue turned around to see a tall skinny person wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. "Hi I'm like Kitty, I'm soo hungry I'll like show you to the kitchen." Kitty said taking Rogues gloved hand and leading her to the kitchen.  
  
Back in the room the boys were still yelling. They stopped and looked around there was no Rogue in sight. "Perfect you scared her off." Bobby said annoyingly.  
  
"Shut up she probably just got bored and went to look around, lets go look for her." Said John.  
  
Well what did you think of my last chapter I was thinking of stopping at the first chapter but I got a review saying I should keep going and here I am review some more and I'll keep working on it. 


	3. dream

As the boys were searching Rogue and Kitty were in the kitchen making food. "Damn Kitty that's the ugliest smoothie Ah've eva seen." Rogue said in disgust. Personally Rogue thought if she tried to drink it, it might attack her.  
  
"It may be like ugly but it'll be totally the best smoothie you have ever drank." Kitty said not affected by Rogues words. She handed a glass of the smoothie to her new friend and said with a smile, "Drink up," Rogue for the first time in her life was afraid, afraid of food that is, but she couldn't let down her new friend who she still thought was going to kill her with this smoothie. Rogue took the drink and took a gulp quickly, followed by another gulp and another until the cup was empty. "Dang Rogue I've never seen anyone drink my smoothie like that quickly."  
  
"Well Ah guess Ah was a little thirstier than Ah than I thought." Rogue replied, leaving kitty with a grin on her face. "Ya know Ah just want to smack that grin off ya face." Rogue glared at Kitty, really wanting to smack that look off her face.  
  
"Yea I know." Kitty replied her grin widening to a smile and then into laughter. The girls were laughing and giggling together when Kitty said, "Hey you like never told me what your powers are, what are they I'm totally wanting to know."  
  
"Well," Rogue said shyly when the Bobby entered.  
  
"Ha found her!" Bobby yelled to John. John walked in with one of those jealous looks on his face.  
  
Then said, "Kitty are you making your famous smoothies?"  
  
"Well I was but you guy are totally to late for them." She said to them which got an ugh out of both of them. Happy Kitty left the room leaving Rogue behind with the two boys.  
  
'They still didn't know what her power is' John thought and then asked, "Say Rogue what are your powers anyways?"  
  
"Oh Ah can just absorb other mutant powers for a short time." She said as she rushed out of the room leaving the boys with their thoughts. ~*~*~*~*~* Rogue's thoughts  
  
'Ah shouldn't be here no one here is even half way like meh I should go yeh go far away maybe then I'll find someone like me.' And with those thoughts she left without getting her stuff or any thing she just left.  
  
"X-men we have a situation," Charles announced, "Rogue has gone missing and we need to find her. I believe she went somewhere South of here."  
  
Just then Lance one of the brotherhood who had become the X-men's allie walked in with a concerned look on his face, "Hey guys I just spotted Rogue at the train station." He said.  
  
"Why did she leave professor?" Kitty asked, "didn't she like us, I mean wasn't she like happy?" Kitty started crying. Lance walked over and tried to hold Kitty but she just phased through him and ran to her room crying, with Lance following. In Kitty's room Kitty sat in the corner huddled in a small ball. When Lance walked in he walked over to her and asked, "Can I sit down Kitty?" She nodded.  
  
As soon as Lance sat down Kitty hugged him, they stayed like that for a while and Kitty asked, "Why did you come?"  
  
"To do this." He replied as he leaned down and kissed Kitty. The kiss broke and Kitty was just sitting there wide eyed stunned at what just happened. "Sorry I guess I let myself-," he was cut off by Kitty kissing him back.  
  
While the X-men were discussing the plans and routs to get to Rogue John was already half way to the train station with the help of Scott's car. He was in the train station looking for Rogue and he spotted her in a ticket line going to what looks like New York. John rushed over to her, "Leaving so soon?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she had tears in her voice. "Ah'm not going back Ah don't belong there."  
  
"I didn't say that you should." She gave him a puzzled look. "Listen ever since I got there I knew I didn't belong but I never did anything about it, and then you came I knew from the start that you were different like me. So I've decided to go with you." John said leaving Rogues eyes wide, very wide. "Can I? Please Rogue."  
  
"Ah.Ah mean of course you can," she said with a smile, "but you can't tell any one where we are going ok?" He nodded  
  
"Hey kids are you buying tickets or not?" the ticketer asked  
  
"Yea two tickets to New York please." Rogue replied. They got their tickets and went to their train. "Hopefully they don't come for us." Rogue said as they were sitting in the train looking nervously out the window.  
  
John took Rogue's hand in his and said, "Every things going to be alright I promise ok," At this point in time John was looking at Rogue straight in the eyes and for the first time in her life someone was being completely sincere. She leaned in and kissed him only for a second though so her powers wouldn't kick in.  
  
She smiled at him, "Thanks" She rested her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.  
  
Rogue's dream  
  
She was running it was raining, but she was running away from some one she was running away from the X-men. They were coming after her and she didn't know why. Shit she tripped she tried to get up but it was too late, but then some one was standing beside her protecting her he was protecting her. he had his handy dandy lighter the one he always messed with-(end dream) "YOUR LIGHTER!!!" Rogue screamed as she became aware that John didn't have his lighter.  
  
"Shit I must have forgotten it,"  
  
"We have to go back and get it-," Rogue was cut short as she saw that the train was already moving and the sun was setting which ment that the X- men had no clue where they were. She breathed a sigh of release; at least they were in no danger not yet anyways.  
  
John cooed Rogue back to sleep and smiled to himself. 'This is going to be very interesting' he thought as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
John's dream  
  
He could see her running it was raining and she was running trough it, but then he saw what or rather who she was running from it was the X- men. Shit she tripped he raced over to her, he stopped at where she tripped and fought for her he was hurting the people who took him in and he didn't care all that mattered was her.(end dream)  
  
Rogue's dream  
  
After he fought them off he took her hand and they ran together. (end dream)  
  
Rogue woke to John looking down at her, "You're so beautiful when you sleep." John kissed the top of her head, causing Rogue to snuggle even more into him.  
  
That's it for chapter 3 #4 will be coming up soon so r&r please 


	4. Living life to its fullest

Disclamer: I don't own anything bla bla bla you know the rest  
  
Oh God people heh heh I guess I kinde forgot to make a new chapter for this one heh heh please don't be mad at me kk any ways on with the new chapter  
  
CHAPTER 4 Living life to its fullest  
  
The train pulled up to the station in New York ( yea yea I know the live in New York try not to kill me)Rogue and John both yawned and got up to get their luggage (and now they have luggage heh heh heh). "Hey John" Rogue asked "Hmm?" "Umm what exactly are we going to do now cause I know their going to come looking for us and we don't have any money." Rogue was looking down at her feet when John brought up his gloved hand to her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Rogue" he smiled mischievously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "No shit their going to find us so why don't we live life to the fullest and max out old professor's credit card?" he asked. "How in the hell did you get the professors credit card" she asked astoundingly. "Well when me and Bobby were searching for you I kinda found it laying on the professor's desk" he said innocently. "Crap when ever they find us we are in so much trouble." She sighed "But before that can happen lets at least buy some stuff with it." She remarked with a smile. ( Oh and by the way Rogue no longer has an accent cause I didn't wish to do it any more so you all can just pretend) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! back at the institute  
  
"Ok every one I have located Rogue" the professor said " it seems that she and our young Pyro are still in New York just in New York , New York." "I knew that Pyro was no good ever since he got here." Scott said angrily. " Shut the fuck up Scott John is a good kid probably the only one well besides Bobby that actually listened to her when she talked which wasn't often because some people" Kitty glared at him. "wouldn't even care if she was here right now." with that Kitty left the room a little more than pissed. "Wow and she didn't even sound like a valley girl there" Lance said before he left. After Kitty's out burst the room went back to how to get Rogue back to the institute. "Hey Kitty wait up" Lance said catching up with her. Kitty stopped she had tears in her eyes "Kitty whats the matter?" he asked concernedly. "No wonder Rogue wanted to leave." Kitty practically whispered. "what do you mean" Lance asked. "you know the stuff I said in there well its true I don't even listen to her when she wants to talk I just keep blabbing away about my stupid problems." Kitty said now in tears. "Thats all she probably wanted was a friend and I couldn't even give that to her." Lance took this opportunity to hold her. "shhhhh it'll be ok Kit don't worry she'll come back when she wants to." "really?" she looked into his eyes and he nodded. "Thanks for the comfort Lance I love you." And they kissed. (Yea yea I know its not a lancitty so on with the ryro!!!!!) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In a random shopping mall in New York  
"How's this one?" Rogue asked as she came out of a changing booth in a black bikini. "It's great." John replied with his jaw hanging cause he had only seen her face for the past, well ever since he's known her. Rogue came out of the booth in her regular clothes, "so where should we go now?" she asked herself they had already bought about $2,000 worth of random stuff. "How about we go in there." John pointed to a store. "sure it looks interesting." She replied as the walked into the store "hmm voodoo stuff. Hey do you guys have any voodoo dolls?" Rogue asked. "we have kits." The woman informed her. "I'll take one." "Why did you want a voodoo doll Rogue?" John asked. "For Scott hes been mean to you ever since you came to the institute." She payed for the $35 doll and left the store. After finishing the doll Rogue picked up a needle and poked it in the leg. the institute  
  
"YEOWCH" yelled Scott. (Rogues laughing at this point in time)  
  
Well that's all I have for right now r&r please  
  
~pyroluver 


	5. sorry im donewith this one

I know I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time… but I was doing stuff, yeah stuff… anyways I got a laptop so there for I will be updating more often so yay for me.  
  
Wow I just re-read the story and Kitty really is way to over dramatic sorry everyone I actually really like Kitty too.  
  
don't own anything…  
  
At the institute  
  
"Scott, are you all right?" Jean asked zipping up her uniform. "Something stabbed me!" He yelled grabbing his now injured leg.  
  
Jean did a physic physical scan, "Scott hun theres nothing wrong, you must have just imagined it." Scott thought about it, and whatever Jean says its right. "Okay Jean whatever you say."  
  
'All X-men load onto the jet please, and hurry.' The professor projected into their heads. damn kids are spending my money! he sighed to himself.  
  
Rogue and John  
  
"What do you want to do now?" John asked. "hmm I don't know, how about we go get something to eat." Rogue suggested. "Okay where do you want to go?" he asked, "The most expensive pace there is in New York." Rogue laughed.  
  
They went to the most expensive ritzy restaurant called Chez Piezmer or something along thoes lines.  
  
"Do you think they'll let us in with our clothes not being the most clean?" Rogue asked. "Just let me cover that."  
  
Okay im stopping this story because I just don't like it if you have any suggestions or if you want to take it over go right ahead.  
  
~pyroluver 


End file.
